The Nightmare of Separation
by slimygrimy
Summary: "For most people, the fear of death that dark, cold night in May was the worst part. But this wasn't the case for Fred. "
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: So, I understand this is NOT how the death of Fred went in the book, although it is very similar up to a point, however, I really feel like writing a one shot to get out of my writers block for Always Hoping! Any readers of Always Hoping, I'm about halfway through the epilogue, but I've hit a block so I'm writing this in the hope of getting out of it! I hope you like, please review, good or bad (:**

* * *

><p>For most people, the fear of death that dark, cold night in May was the worst part. But this wasn't the case for Fred. Nor was it the hundreds of green and red curses narrowly missing him, or the noise from the shouting and screaming. No, Fred worried not for himself, but for someone else, someone close to him in his mind, yet at the furthest point of the castle from him. Just the distance between them made his stomach twist and his fist clench around his wand. Or was it his wand? The two of them were so often swapping wands, mostly to confuse their mother, that they could barely tell the difference anymore.<p>

Fred smiled slightly at this, as he sent a well aimed hex at a Death Eater who was bearing down on Percy. To begin with, Fred and George had found it difficult to use each other's wands. But they refused to admit there were any differences between them, and worked constantly until they could successfully master the other's.

Suddenly, three more Death Eaters rounded the corner and fired a stream of curses towards his brother and himself. Percy gave a cry and hastily performed a complex shield around the two of them which refelected the curses back at their pursuers.

"We're outnumbered!" Percy shouted, breathing quickly and heavily. "We've got to get out of here, or get someone to help us!"

"What can we do, Perce?" Fred replied. "If we run, they'll only get us in the back! We'll be dead in seconds!"

"We can't hold them much longer!" Percy fired a well aimed jinx at one of the Death Eaters, whose hood fell, revealing the harsh, cruel face of Thicknesse. Fred, meanwhile, was sending a constant stream of petrifying curses at the rest of the group, dodging and very narrowly missing a green light as it whooshed past his head.

"Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed at Thicknesse, "did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted, a grin on his face. "You actually are joking, Perce. I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

And then there was an explosion. Fred and Percy were both blasted backwards into the stone wall, about 10 metres behind where they had originally stood. The Death Eaters were thrown the other way, and as they fell in a heap at the opposite end of the corridor, part of the wall collapsed and crushed them all.

Percy was stunned, but had been incredibly lucky; he had not hit the hard stone wall, but he had been cushioned by a thick tapestry, before sliding onto the floor. He shook his head, dazed, and glanced to his right. There lay Fred, a deep cut on his head that was bleeding intensely, his eyes closed.

"Fred?" he whispered, his voice tight and barely able to speak. "Fred?" He was shaking his brother now, desperately trying to wake him up. Fred was still breathing. "Fred, come on! Please!"

This side of the castle was now eerily quiet, but for the sound of footsteps nearby. Someone was running.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I've decided to make this a couple of chapters, just so it's easier to split the different sections up. I know this is basically a copy of what does actually happen, but there is no Harry and the others at this point, and what happens soon is going to be different! And obviously, Fred is still alive at this point. I say no more. Please review? I'm writing the next part now :P**


	2. Chapter 2

At the other side of the castle, Mr Weasley and George were fighting off two more Death Eaters. They had together brought down one of them when they heard the explosion. George stopped in his tracks, still holding his wand aloft. One word was constant in his mind. Fred.

He ran straight past his father, the Death Eaters (who also seemed fairly confused), and headed for the scene of the explosion. With a pounding heart and a fear that would not leave him, he kept running. The castle became more and more quiet as he approached. Please don't be dead. Please, don't leave me. Even the portraits were silent, and it scared him all the more.

It was minutes later when he saw them. A soft, desperate sobbing was coming from the figure leaning over the still body. He trudged towards the pair in a daze, confused as to how this had happened in the first place.

The crying figure heard the footsteps, and stopped abruptly, turning his head.

"Geo...George..." Percy looked terrified. "I can't... I can't wake him..." He moved to the side and revealed the face that George knew was inevitable. Fred's eyes were closed and his face was covered in dried blood and dust from the explosion.

George moved to his side, taking his twin's hand. His brother. His best friend. And yet, he did not cry. Why did he not cry?

"Fred." His voice was soft and calm, and his hand was steady. "Fred, come on, open your eyes." He shook Fred's shoulder. "Fred, come on!" His voice suddenly became frantic, and he shook Fred harder. "Wake up! WAKE UP!" Tears began to fall, and his world suddenly fell apart. Maybe it hadn't sunk in before, but now the realisation hit. He felt a hand on his arm, and he turned his face, tears streakingthe dirt and the blood and the dust.

"He's still alive, George. There's still hope."

"Then why won't he wake up?" he shouted back at his elder brother, whom he had never really seen eye to eye with. Percy cringed.

"I don't know... could be anything. But we can't force him to wake up. There could be something seriously wrong with-" He stopped short, and was looking at Fred. George glanced back at his brother, and saw that his eyes were fluttering open.

"Fred! Fred, I'm here. It's me, Georgie. I'm here." Fred's eyes were now open, but he wasn't looking at George. His eyes were staring around furvently, seemingly desperate.

"George? I can't see anything Georgie, what's happening?" George's heart dropped into his stomach. "Everything's black... everything..."

"It's okay Fred, I promise it will be okay."

"George... if I die... promise me something."

"Shut up Fred, you aren't going to die. I won't let you."

"No, just promise me something."

"Don't talk like-"

"George!" Fred was almost crying in anguish, his eyes desperately searching for something, anything.

"...okay, what is it?"

"You've got to promise me that, if I die, you won't grieve. You've got to live on. Forget me."

"You're joking me, right? Forget you! That will never happen. We're a team, Freddie. Gred and Forge, remember?"

"George, you have to. For me. I can't bear the thought of you left alone. You can't let that happen." He squeezed his twin's hand, a faint smile appearing. "After all, we'll be together again after it's all over. Eventually. A long way from here, I know, but we will be together up there, driving Mum crazy as usual. Obviously I'll have the prettiest halo."

"You wish Freddie, you wish."

"You haven't promised."

"I... okay, I promise."

Fred sighed, the tension in his face suddenly disappearing.

"I think this is it, George. I can't move, I can't see."

"But you're breathing. That's enough for now."

"Barely. I'm even finding that difficult. But I'm ready. I'm not scared. At least-" He paused.

"What is it?"

"At least you're here."

George closed his eyes, tears silently pouring down his face. But he refused to let his voice break. He had to stay strong, for Fred.

"Yes, I'm here. Always."

* * *

><p>George was still holding his brother's hand when he finally took his last breath. His family stood watching from a distance, hearts breaking with the grief. George would not move for hours, and when he finally did, he lifted his eyes to the heavens. A shooting star passed over his head, and he knew he would never be alone. He had promised Fred, and although he knew his life wouldn't be the same again, he would never break that promise.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, that's it! I hope you like it, I think this is strangely happy, considering how much I will cry next week when Fred dies *sob*. Did anyone else see on the premier last night that the last line George says is 'Are you alright, Freddie?' I am going to bawl.

Anyway, hope you like this. Please review, and if you don't like it, then review telling me why! Constructive criticism is always welcome :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
